Affection
by YuYuFanatic14
Summary: Sets of oneshots w various pairings. Set after Fragmented Thoughts. SenItsu, KeikoShizu, YuKo, KuwaMitarai. Ch. 10: HieiTouya request.
1. Chapter 1

First things first- I no own YYH. Boo. OKAY! This is a bit outside the realm of what I usually do, but it's so I can write. If I write in discontinued little scenes, writing seems to be easier. Though I could just write a series of little scenes and make it a story, I'm more in the mood to do this. So, since the first one's really short, I have two in here for you. I'll try to get one or two more out Mon/Tues.

Just letting you know, some points of these may be slightly AU/OOC. I hope you'll read them anyway. I guess they'll all add up to a connected story if you read the pairings continuously. ANYWAY- onto the ficcish thing.

* * *

First- Sensui/Itsuki: Beautiful

They had been lying in the void together, not saying anything, just holding each other silently for a few hours. It was very soothing, Itsuki thought, to just lie and listen to Shinobu's soft breathing.

Had he fallen asleep? Itsuki didn't care. They had unlimited time, after all. And sleep might be the best thing for both of them at the moment…

Just as he was about to drift off, he felt Shinobu's arms tighten around him slightly.

"I'm happy Itsuki," he said simply. The demon smiled, kissing the boy gently.

"So am I," he murmured.

"May I see the outer world? Open the eyes to a deserted place, like a forest?"

"Of course." Itsuki extended his will, and a small "window" to the human world appeared, giving them a view of a stream in a forest, with animals and trees all around.

Shinobu smiled. "It's beautiful."

Itsuki nodded. "Yes." _So are you…_

- Second- Yusuke/Koenma: Embarrassment

Koenma paused in his work, sighing. He was so bored. True, his job was important, but it was so tedious.

The door to his office opened unexpectedly and Yusuke walked in, a grin on his face. Koenma blushed slightly.

"Yusuke! What're you doing here?"

The detective shrugged. "I guess I just wanted to see you. Are you busy?"

Koenma shook his head slowly, not meeting Yusuke's eyes. "No, it's just that… you usually give me some notice before you come."

"I wanted to surprise you." Yusuke was frowning. "Koenma? Is there something wrong?"

"I just wanted to be ready for you…"

Yusuke looked confused. "Ready…? Oh… you mean your other form?"

Koenma fidgeted nervously and switched to teen form. "Yeah."

"You think I don't like your other form?"

"You make fun of me for it…"

Yusuke sighed. "Koenma… I don't like you just because this form is cute. Your other form is just fine, too. And I don't just like you for looks."

Koenma blushed a little, and Yusuke smirked. "I just got an idea. Change back."

The demi-god did so, eyeing Yusuke carefully. Said human sat in the chair, picking Koenma up and held him in his lap. The younger appearing of the two blushed darkly.

"I've wanted to do this for a while now," Yusuke remarked. "You're nice to hold."

He kissed Koenma on the cheek, startling him into switching to teen form.

"Umm… Yusuke, can I get up?"

"Y-yeah." The two moved apart quickly, feeling awkward, and they avoided each other's glances for a few moments.

"So, um… I'll see you later, then?" Yusuke asked.

"Yeah. See you."

After he had left, Koenma held a hand to his cheek and smiled slightly.

_He -does- love me…_


	2. Chapter 2

Okay, I know I said I'd update before now, but school's been a bit odd. Also, I know this is short, but I'm working on a longer one that I hope to put up before Friday.

I still don't own YYH.

Keiko/Shizuru

* * *

Keiko had been lonely ever since Yusuke had gotten together with Koenma. She didn't show it outwardly much, but Shizuru could tell. The wistful smiles she would get when Yusuke talked about his boyfriend almost completely gave it away. Shizuru was surprised no one else noticed.

Well, the demons must have noticed, but they knew it wasn't their place to interfere. Shizuru did, too. She just didn't care.

The group was hanging out at Genkai's, having a training session, meeting with their demons friends and the psychic teens they had worked with. (Friend wasn't quite the word to use yet.)

While everybody else was outside, Shizuru walked slowly to Keiko's room. She knew the girl was inside, but she knocked to be polite. The girl's soft voice invited her to come in, and she did, carefully closing the door behind her.

"Oh, hey, Shizuru. What's up?"

"I think the better question is 'what's down,' Keiko," Shizuru said, sitting on the bed next to the girl. "You've been all sad lately. Is it because of Yusuke?"

Keiko nodded. "More or less. Why?"

_C'mon, girl, don't mess this up now._

"I… I just noticed you were lonely, and…" _Keep steady._ "I wanted to say that…" _I can't do this! _"I'm here for you," she quickly finished.

Keiko blinked. "I knew that."

Shizuru smiled sadly and stood. "Yeah, I know. I just wanted to say it again."

Keiko frowned. "Shizuru… you're sad, too. What is it?"

The older girl forced a smile. "Nothing. I'm fine." She walked to the door and paused, hand on the knob.

"Keiko… you're a special girl. Remember that." She quickly left before the other girl could respond, wishing she could have gathered the courage to say how she really felt…

-

I know nothing happened. Something will, eventually. I'm (fairly) new at girl/girl. A Kuwabara/Mitari one will be up later this week.


	3. Chapter 3

Wow, this one's longer than the others. And it's still not done, but I wanted to give you guys something. Next chapter will be out relatively soon- the second part of this. (I'm new at writing Mitari- hope I don't screw it up.)

I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho.

Kuwa/Mitari

* * *

The blonde teen sat on the swings in the park, looking at his shoes. It was raining, but he didn't mind. He liked it.

He hadn't tried to make a water creature for a while, now… He was tempted to try, but he couldn't. His mother had found the knife and had thrown it out. No matter. He'd buy another one.

But he did he need one? There was no need to make the creatures. Sensui was gone, and humanity didn't need to die anytime soon.

Lost in his thoughts, Mitari didn't notice the other teen coming up behind him.

"Hey."

He jumped, eyes widening in fear. Kuwabara… Things were different now- they didn't need him- would Kuwabara hurt him?

Mitari tensed as a hand came down on his shoulder.

"Please don't hurt me…" he murmured. A few seconds of silence passed, then Mitari could no longer feel the drops of rain on his face.

"What…?" He turned around to see Kuwabara with an umbrella held over them both.

"Why would I hurt you?" The other teen's voice sounded gentler than he remembered, Mitari noticed.

"Mr. Sensui's gone. It doesn't matter what happens to me now. I tried to kill you before. You could get revenge."

Kuwabara sighed. "C'mon, Mitari, I'll take you back to my place."

Mitari hesitated for a moment, his thoughts going to his mother, but he decided to follow the orange-haired boy. His mother wouldn't notice or care he was gone.

-

The walk to Kuwabara's house was silent except for the rain. Mitari was glad for it. He didn't know what he could possibly say to the other teen. He didn't know why he was doing this. What if Kuwabara had lied to him and was going to beat him up? He deserved it…

Before long, they were standing in front of he other boy's house, and then entering, going up to his room… Mitari was just following blindly. He didn't care what happened to him. It didn't matter…

"Mitari."

Upon hearing his name, the blonde boy looked up at Kuwabara.

"Don't space out like that. I wanna talk to you." The orange-haired boy seemed distracted himself. What did he want to do? Mitari hated the suspense.

"Has school changed at all?" the older boy asked. "Or do people still pick on you?"

Mitari shrugged, looking away. "They don't all the time… It doesn't matter." He felt uncomfortable.

"Have you tried to get back at them?"

"No… I haven't made a monster in a while."

Kuwabara smiled slightly. "That's good."

There was silence for a minute, then…

"Mr. Kuwabara, why have you brought me here?"

Kuwabara hesitated. "Because I've been thinking about something that I needed to tell you."

"What is it?"

"…You haven't been able to get out of my thoughts lately. I don't know if that's a warning or something. Have you been sensing anything?"

Mitari blinked. That wasn't what he had been expecting.

"No. Do you think something bad's going to happen?"

Kuwabara shrugged. "I don't know. I'm not really getting a clear picture. I wanted to ask you to stay for the night."

Mitari's eyes widened slightly. "You mean sleeping over? I- I don't know…"

"I promise, I won't do anything to you."

The younger boy hesitated. Kuwabara could easily hurt him, but he was that odd exception to the "humans are evil" rule that Sensui had told him. Maybe he'd be okay.

He was nervous, but he agreed.

-

Kuwabara ending up making dinner, since Shizuru seemed preoccupied with something. The silence during and after the meal made Mitari feel awkward. He wanted to be grateful and eat, but his stomach was agitated and he didn't want to be sick.

When the other boy was done, he quickly got up and started to clean the dishes so he could have something to do with his hands.

"You don't have to do that, Mitari."

"I know. I just want to."

Kuwabara sighed. "Mitari… I can tell you're nervous. What is it?"

"…It's just a bit awkward being here, since we're not very close friends. That's all."

"Yeah." The older boy seemed distracted again, and Mitari frowned.

"Mr. Kuwabara? Are _you_ feeling alright?"

"'Course, Mitari, why wouldn't I be?" When the younger boy continued to stare at him, he sighed again. "Fine. I'm thinking about something kinda deep."

Mitari paused and sat down next to the orange-haired boy. "What is it?"

Kuwabara hesitated. "Have you ever liked someone, but didn't know how to tell them?"

Mitari blushed. He hadn't been expecting that… "I'm not sure."

The older boy paused again, and Mitari felt his stomach twist slightly.

"Mr. Kuwabara? Do you like somebody?"

Mitari didn't have a chance to think before he felt another pair of lips on his own. His eyes widened, and he quickly pulled away, heart pounding.

He took a quick look around him, eyes falling on a door. Nothing registering in his brain besides the need to get away, he stood and ran from the room.

In his haste to get away, he didn't notice the look of despair on Kuwabara's face.


	4. Chapter 4

Wow. It seems people liked Kuwa/Mitari. Well, this is the part two. Next chapter is the second part of the Shizuru/Keiko. I don't know why, but that is getting really hard to write. After that, (which I thankfully don't have much more of to do) I'll do either a Yu/Ko or Sensui/Itsuki. Tell me which one you'd like more. I'll be writing both, but I want to know what to focus on. There will be a third part to this, in case anybody cares. This is a pairing I think I really like.

I don't own YYH.

Kuwa/Mitari

* * *

Mitari was relieved to find that the room he had entered was a bathroom.

He leaned on the counter, breathing unsteadily, mind whirling. Why had Kuwabara kissed him? They weren't friends, not really. The other boy had no reason to like him. He _couldn't _like him! He didn't deserve it!

Tears filled his eyes, unwanted, and trailed down his cheeks, falling onto his hands. His shoulders shook slightly, and he clenched his eyes shut. This couldn't be happening.

"Hey, kid? You okay?" It wasn't Kuwabara who was speaking… oh- he had a sister.

Mitari quickly wiped his eyes and opened the door. "Yes… Shizuru, right?"

"Yeah. C'mon, I need to talk to you."

Confused, Mitari followed her down the hallway and into a room he presumed to be her bedroom.

Once the door was closed, Shizuru faced him, hands on her hips. "What did my stupid brother do now?"

The blonde boy looked down, embarrassed.

"Nothing important…"

Shizuru rolled her eyes. "Yeah. You running into the bathroom and crying means nothing happened."

Mitari winced. "…He kissed me."

The young woman sighed exasperatedly. "_Stupid_ Kazu…"

"Don't be angry with him, please," Mitari said quietly. "It must have been a mistake."

Shizuru raised an eyebrow. "A mistake? Kissing you was a mistake?"

Mitari's cheeks turned light pink and he nodded. "It had to have been. He can't love me…" His eyes started to water, but he tried to fight them back. Shizuru sighed again.

"Joy, drama. C'mere." She held out her arms and gave Mitari a hug, the younger boy letting the tears fall.

"I think what you need is to talk to him and understand what the hell is going through that thick skull of his."

As soon as those words left her lips, there was a knock at the door.

"Speak of the devil… Come in, Kazu."

Mitari moved away from Shizuru, keeping his eyes on the floor.

"I'm sorry, Mitari." Upon hearing those words, the blonde boy turned to face Kuwabara, eyes wide.

"I shouldn't have done that to you without asking. I'm sorry if I made you upset."

Mitari shook his head. "I'm fine."

Shizuru rolled her eyes. "Sure you are. Kazuma, he says it was a mistake that you kissed him."

Mitari blushed and Kuwabara looked slightly upset.

"Why was it a mistake?" he asked.

"Because… you can't actually have meant it. I don't deserve it."

Kuwabara's expression softened.

"Of course you do."

The tears Mitari had fought back returned.

"No I don't! What's so hard to understand about that?! What would you get from loving me? I'm nothing special…" He trailed of into silence, looking down. He felt a little embarrassed about what he had said, and the sad look he was getting from Kuwabara wasn't helping at all.

"Mitari… I won't make you do anything you don't want to, but please let me try and show you that you really deserve to be loved. I can prove to you that I mean it."

Mitari bit his lip nervously. "I- I don't know…"

"I promise I'll go real slow. You don't even have to sleep over tonight…"

Mitari blinked in surprise. The older boy was serious. Wow…

"I'll still sleep over here," he started slowly. "And- I'll sleep in your room. Just not… _with_ you."

Kuwabara smiled slightly and nodded. "'Course not. You can have the bed."

* * *

I hope you guys liked that. I really don't like the way I made Mitari cry three different times, but... I'll try to let up on that in the future. (But it's so ADORABLE when they do that...) 


	5. Chapter 5

It seems people are liking this. :) The chapter after this will be another Kuwa/Mitari, letting you know. I can't get over writing it. Though... I see his name spelled Mitarai in a lot of places, and I can't tell which is right. I mean, when I see "Mitarai", I imagine it pronounced differently then "Mitari," which looks like it's missing something. I dunno. Just saying. Now onto the story. (I guess this might get connected eventually. I'm figuring it out.)

* * *

KeikoxShizuru

After seeing her brother admit his love to Mitari, Shizuru knew she had to do the same. She had called Keiko and asked her to meet her at a café. She had to do it now, before she lost her nerve.

Besides, she told herself, she couldn't let her little brother get a boyfriend before her, right?

A flicker of memory about Sakyo made her pause. Shizuru wished he was still alive, but she couldn't keep mourning him. She had to move on.

She shook her head to clear it of the uncomfortable thoughts, and tried to think of how she would phrase her thoughts to Keiko.

-

Keiko walked slowly to the café, wondering what Shizuru could possibly want. She didn't think the boys were on a mission- Yusuke would have told her. Maybe she just wanted to have a girl's day out? They hadn't done that in a while…

She had just entered the café when something occurred to her. Was this connected to what Shizuru had said back in Genkai's temple? Keiko hadn't quite understood what she had meant, but now she did.

"Keiko! Over here!"

The younger girl turned to see Shizuru sitting at a table in the corner. Once she had sat down, she quickly started talking.

"Shizuru, I think I know why you asked me to come here."

The other girl's eyes widened slightly. "You do?"

Keiko nodded. "Yes, and I wanted to tell you that…" she paused, blushing slightly. "I feel the same."

Shizuru's eyes shone. "Keiko…" She hesitantly reached over and took the younger girl's hand in hers. "…Thank you."

---ShinobuxItsuki--- (mention of Kuwa/Mitari)

They had been in the void for a few days now. They were happy just talking or sitting peacefully with each other, with an occasional kiss.

Though he was happy, Shinobu wanted to see what was happening with the people he had known. So Itsuki was carefully sensing for the Spirit Energy of the psychics they had known.

"Have you found any?"

"Patience, Shinobu. I'm closing in on one. Seaman, as you called him."

"Mitari?" Shinobu seemed pleased. "How is he?"

There was a pause. "He is fine physically, but his emotional state is unbalanced."

Shinobu frowned. "What's wrong? Can we see him?"

"He is with Mr. Kuwabara. I believe the emotions making him upset are love and confusion."

"Love?"

"He does not comprehend how Mr. Kuwabara can have feelings for him."

"Does Mitari love him back?"

"I cannot tell. Perhaps he neither can he."

Shinobu nodded thoughtfully.

"Would you mind if he did?"

"…I would be happy if he loved anyone, Itsuki. He's had a rough childhood, and I want him to grow up better than I did."

He sighed. "I want to speak with him… Why can't there be a way to leave?"

Itsuki hesitated. "You can leave, just not for too long."

"It's not worth it. And I would be betraying Koenma."

"Well… maybe I could speak with him?"

"You could, but let's watch him first before we interfere."

Itsuki nodded, and another "window" opened. They saw Mitari standing next to Kuwabara, a blush on his face.

"I couldn't… It's your bed," they heard him say.

Shinobu blinked, and Itsuki looked surprised.

"I don't want you sleeping on the floor. I can deal with it for one night."

"Alright, then…" the two walked into another room, and Itsuki closed the window.

"Keep an eye on him," Shinobu said. "If his energy spikes, go to him. I don't want him to be hurt."

Itsuki nodded.


	6. Chapter 6

Sorry it took a while. School's been lousy. My computer's being retarded, so I can't say for sure when I'll have the next chapter up. I'm still working on this, though. Don't think I'm not. I want to thank those that reviewed- you guys rule.

Something sweet for the holidays. If I don't "see" you guys, happy holidays:) And I'm finally spelling Mitarai's name correctly... Anyhow, on to the story.

* * *

Mitarai stayed quiet as Kuwabara searched for clothes small enough for him to wear. He felt awkward, even more so when he thought of the kiss he could still feel on his lips. He wondered if Kuwabara was thinking the same way.

The older boy triumphantly held up what he had been looking for, startling Mitarai from his thoughts.

"They may not be perfect, but I think they'll be fine."

"Thank you… can I change in the other room?"

Kuwabara nodded. "'Course. I'll change in here."

Mitarai was feeling a little out of place, sitting in Kuwabara's room in pajamas. The older boy had decided to put a movie on, and Mitarai was thankful. Not much talking took place during movies- good, because he didn't know the first thing to talk about. They didn't have much in common… Mitarai would have expected Kuwabara to go after Yusuke, but the Spirit Detective was with Koenma… Though, they looked cute, too…

He shook his head. He couldn't get distracted now. Though… he was usually lost in thought. Maybe the other teen wouldn't notice.

"Mitarai?"

Hearing his name brought him back from his thoughts.

"Yes, Mr. Kuwabara?"

"The movie's a little scary. D'you mind?"

Mitarai shook his head. He doubted, after what he'd seen on Chapter Black, that anything could compare.

"I know it's not the worst you'll have seen, but if you don't like it, you can look away or something. And you can just call me Kuwabara."

Mitarai blushed slightly and nodded. "Alright…"

The older teen turned off the lights as the movie started. Mitarai felt a little shiver run through his body as Kuwabara sat next to him, but he tried not to show it.

The movie started out rather mild, and Mitarai found his mind wandering. His thoughts centered, as they had all night, on the older boy sitting next to him.

Kuwabara had a sleeveless shirt on, and Mitarai could see the powerful-looking muscles in his arms and upper chest. It made him slightly nervous, but he knew that Kuwabara wouldn't hurt him. He had said so.

But… he _had _made the mistake of trusting Sensui- No! Kuwabara was better than that! He had saved his life multiple times when Sensui had tried to kill him!

But he couldn't trust Kuwabara. He didn't deserve the attention the older boy was giving him.

Lost in his thoughts, he didn't notice said older boy looking at him.

"Mitarai? The movie bothering you?"

The blonde teen blinked, his attention returning slightly to the movie. A violent scene was taking place. He glanced over at Kuwabara and shook his head.

"Well, that's good. What's bugging you, then? Your energy's feeling really weird."

"I'm fine. Just thinking."

The older boy gave him a skeptical look, but relented and turned back to the movie.

Mitarai's attention once again went inwards. However, he didn't get much time to think before a loud sound from the TV startled him. A gunshot.

A few more sounded, and then came a close-up of the wound, and people screaming. Mitarai shivered and looked away from the screen, wanting it to stop. He hated seeing things like this. Chapter Black hadn't hardened him to violence; if anything, it had made him more sensitive to the horrible things humans could do.

A few seconds went by, and then there was silence. Mitarai opened his eyes, and saw the movie paused. He looked over at Kuwabara, confused.

"If you don't like it, we don't have to watch it," the older boy said softly. "I don't want you scared."

Mitarai blinked. "You mean that?"

"'Course I do."

Mitarai hesitated for a moment, weighing over in his mind what he wanted to do.

"We could still watch it if-" he blushed. "…if we sat closer."

Kuwabara laughed. "Sure." He pulled Mitarai closer to him, letting the younger teen curl into his side. "This better?"

Mitarai smiled slightly. "Yeah."

Kuwabara unpaused the movie and they continued to watch.

_It's not so bad,_ Mitarai thought, moving a little closer to Kuwabara. It was nice to watch the movie this way.


	7. Chapter 7

Wow, it's been a while. This was written mostly during the Mitarai vs. Kuwabara episodes (forget the numbers.) Started just as a snapshot idea, then expanded on it a little. It's kind of short, and I dislike the ending-feels a bit too abrupt- but I felt it fit with the "storyline" of sorts for Affection, and decided to post it to the story.

* * *

He had to make a monster. A big one, a powerful one. Sensui had asked him to, and he had to do it.

But it wasn't getting big enough. He scratched the cut, patiently at first, then a little more desperately. Why wasn't it bleeding more? He had to bleed!

The monster was forming next to him, changing shape with every few drops of blood. But it wasn't big enough yet… He took the knife again from where it sat next to him on the cold cave floor, and sliced into the cut again. Blood started to trickle out in a stronger flow.

Not enough, not _enough_! It had to be better! Tears started forming in his frustration. Desperately, he started scratching at the cut again, willing it to bleed more. He was consumed by the desire to bleed, more and more, not caring that he was starting to feel weaker. His vision was dimming, but he still urged himself to bleed.

He couldn't keep himself upright anymore. He fell to his knees, then to his side, wrist still over the water.

Now he was starting to feel scared. He was going to bleed out, and he couldn't stop. He couldn't pull his hand back.

No! He didn't want to die!

The black grew, and grew, and was almost covering everything--

"No!"

Mitarai shot up, breathing hard. His heart was pounding, his skin covered in sweat. The air of the room felt frigid on his skin, and he shivered, both from the temperature and from fright.

"Mitarai?"

He turned, startled, to see Kuwabara on the floor, half risen from the makeshift bed.

"What's wrong?"

He couldn't speak; only shake his head and swallow against tears that would only serve to embarrass him. Kuwabara rose and came over to sit at the foot of the bed.

"You had a bad dream." A statement, not a question. Mitarai nodded.

"I'm sorry. What was it about?"

Slowly, the blonde teen explained what had happened, Kuwabara listening patiently.

"I was so scared," Mitarai almost whispered. "I didn't want to die, and I thought I was going to…"

Kuwabara moved to sit closer to him and wrapped an arm around his shoulders.

"I'm really sorry," he said quietly. "I can't keep them away, but do you want to sleep down there with me? I can hold you."

Mitarai only spent a moment in hesitation, and nodded.

That night, for the first time in a long while, he felt protected, and no nightmares came to plague him.


	8. Chapter 8

To be honest, I got the idea for this while I was reading through profiles. I was reading the prompts/requests on KazimaKuwabara's, and found one that gave me this idea... I changed it a bit from hers, because I have my own pairing ideas, but I loved the story idea. (I think she could make it more angsty than I could, but I really wanted to write my own.) I'm actually fairly proud of it.

Note- Mitarai's backstory that I mention in here is the same as in Murky Waters- I'm not sure if it fits completely in the "Affection verse"- if it doesn't, my apologies. I was too far in when I wrote some things to realize my inconsistencies. -sigh- I hope you guys like this. (One last note- I think the scene between Kuwa and Mitarai reads better if listening to depressingthenhopefulish music.. I was listening to the Killers when writing it, but I think Simple Plan works better... -shrug- I'll be quiet now..)

* * *

"I'm bored," Yusuke remarked one Sunday afternoon in July. He turned to face Koenma, who was sitting next to him on his bed. "What d'you think of vacation?"

The demi-god shrugged. "It's something to do. You want to call Kuwabara?"

"Sure." Yusuke stood and stretched. "Where're we gonna go?"

Koenma tilted his head in thought. "Well, we could go up to Genkai's with the group. There's stuff to do up there."

"Uh-huh. Getting my ass kicked by the old lady isn't really my idea of fun, Koenma."

Hazel eyes closed in exasperation. "There's more to do there than training, idiot. There're hot springs there."

Yusuke blinked. "Now I'm interested. Let's call Kuwabara. You wanna get Hiei and Kurama?"

Koenma nodded. I'm on it." He disappeared, and Yusuke picked up the phone, dialing his friend.

"Who is it?"

"Hey, Kuwabara, it's Yusuke. Koenma and I wanted to know if you wanted to go on a vacation with us."

"Whole group coming?"

"Yeah. Koenma's off getting Hiei and Kurama now."

There was muffled talking on the other end of the line.

"Urameshi… can Mitarai come, too?"

Yusuke's eyebrows raised. "Sure… you're still hanging out with that guy?"

He heard an indignant noise and rolled his eyes. "Whatever. Yeah, he can come. We're goin' up to grandma's for a week. Bring a bathing suit. Later."

He hung up before he could hear the other boy's response.

...

The next day, the group met at the train station, each carrying a bag. Hiei looked a little reluctant, but the others didn't let that bother them. He'd warm up eventually.

Mitarai looked a little unsure about being with them all, but it seemed having Kuwabara around made him a little calmer.

Once they had each gotten either a seat or standing spot, Yusuke turned to Mitarai, curious.

"You lived in Mushiyori City, right? Doesn't it take forever to get here to hang out with Kuwabara?"

Mitarai's cheeks colored a little and he looked out the window. "I haven't been coming all the way from home. To be honest, I haven't been there in weeks."

Yusuke frowned. "Where've you been staying, then?"

"With Kuwabara. He's been very nice about the whole thing."

"And you haven't been home because…?"

The blonde's posture became defensive and he looked uncomfortable. Kuwabara put a hand on his knee and gave Yusuke a look that obviously meant "later." then his face softened. "Mitarai, you wanna change into a t-shirt? It's warm out today."

Mitarai shook his head. "I'm fine."

Kuwabara rolled his eyes. "You can't wear a sweatshirt all week. It won't be comfortable."

A small smile was his response, and the redhead couldn't help but smile himself.

...

The ride over wasn't particularly eventful. Small conversations took place, but the group stayed mostly silent. Once they reached Genkai's, the group quickly got settled, choosing rooms. Kurama and Hiei were sharing, as well as Yusuke and Koenma, and Kuwabara and Mitarai.

After everyone had gotten settled in, Yusuke went around to everyone's room, seeing who'd go to the springs.

"Kuwabara? Wanna come?" he asked excitedly, opening the door to their room. "Augh, what _happened_ to you?"

Mitarai looked up, startled, eyes wide. He lifted an arm to cover his chest, but was too late to hide the gash.

"Urameshi, ever heard of _knocking_?" Kuwabara demanded. "And anyway, I gave him to that when we fought, remember? During Sensui?"

"Yeah, but why's he still hurt? That was in April- it's _July_, Kuwabara."

"It got infected," Kuwabara replied, going back to the task of disinfecting it. "So it's taking a while."

There was silence for a moment, then Yusuke decided to get to the point.

"Anyway… either of you comin' to the hot springs? The others know where they are."

Mitarai nodded. "It sounds like fun. Are you coming, Kuwabara?"

The older boy hesitated for a moment, then nodded too. Yusuke grinned.

"Great! Get your suit on, and let's go."

...

Somehow Kurama had managed to get Hiei to put on a bathing suit, and the group was making their way over to the hot springs. Yusuke motioned to Kuwabara, and the two slowed down, straggling slightly behind the group.

"_Now_ can you tell me what's going on with Mitarai? Like, why he's staying with you, and what's going on between you guys?"

Kuwabara looked a little uncomfortable. "He came to my house a week or so after the whole deal with Sensui blew over. His wound had gotten infected… he eventually told me that his mom would hurt him, and he didn't wanna go back to her. He'd been staying with Sensui, and bad things happened there, too." His expression was angry, and Yusuke frowned.

"What happened?"

"Sensui hurt him, too, just a lot worse. I took him in, and he's been with us at home. His chest had been getting better, but it's gotten worse recently. I've been taking care of him."

"…D'you like him?"

Yusuke watched as Kuwabara looked over at the blonde, and a gentle expression came over his face.

"Yeah, Urameshi, I do. And he liked me, too, we just haven't really done anything yet."

He smirked. "Unlike you and Koenma."

Yusuke blushed. "Hey! That's none of your business!"

"What are you two idiots bickering about now?" Hiei asked, not even bothering to turn around.

Yusuke sighed. "Nothing important, Hiei." He rolled his eyes. "Anyway… d'you think it's big enough to swim in?"

"I dunno. I hope so- it'd be kinda boring if we just sat there."

"I don't think you understand the point of _vacation_," Koenma said, falling back to walk beside the two. "You aren't supposed to do anything- it's time for _relaxation._"

"Yeah, yeah, you relax your way, I'll relax mine." Yusuke's tone was playful, and Koenma smiled.

...

Before long, they had reached the springs, and everyone who wasn't already wearing a bathing suit changed.

Yusuke sat on the edge of one spring and gingerly put his feet in. He grinned and slid the rest of the way in.

"C'mon in, guys," he said, "it feels great!"

Koenma was the next one to join him, and Hiei and Kurama quickly followed. Mitarai looked over at Kuwabara, confused, as he took his shirt off. "Don't you want to go in?"

Kuwabara hurriedly put on a smile. "Yeah, sorry, just thinking. You gonna be okay with your chest how it is?"

"I think I'll be okay." Mitarai slid into the water across from Yusuke and motioned to the last remaining space. "C'mon in."

They managed to behave for the first few minutes after getting in, but after a while, Yusuke got bored and started splashing people.

"Hey, Urameshi, cut that out!" Kuwabara said indignantly, trying to block what water he could.

"Why? It's fun. C'mon, Koenma!"

The demi-god hesitated. Yusuke rolled his eyes and proceeded to splash him too.

"Fine! I'll do it if you stop!"

Yusuke laughed and started to splash Kurama. The redhead gave him a playful smirk and the battle was on.

The others were content to watch for only a moment before Hiei joined in, quickly managing to dunk Yusuke underwater and declared victory.

The teen resurfaced quickly and retaliated, trying to sink the fire demon. Mitarai laughed as all his efforts failed and he was dunked again. He looked at Kuwabara, expecting to see him looking happy as well, but instead saw an uncomfortable expression.

"Kuwabara, are you all right?" he asked softly. The older teen shrugged.

"Yeah, just thinking."

Before Mitarai could respond and point out he had said that already, Yusuke had turned his attention to them.

"Your turn, Kuwabara!"

Before the redhead had a chance to react, Yusuke had a hand on the back of his head.

"Get off me, Urameshi!"

"But you _have_ to join in, Kuwabara!" Yusuke insisted. "Everybody else's gotten dunked!"

Kuwabara scoffed. "Not me and Mitarai." He glanced around at the others, confirming that everyone _had_ gotten dunked. Hiei's hair was almost flat, still sticking out in some places, Kurama's was plastered flat to his head, Koenma- he didn't look much different… and the gel had been washed out of Yusuke's hair.

"You want Mitarai to get dunked first?" Yusuke asked. "I can do that."

"I don't care about that," Kuwabara said through gritted teeth. "I just don't wanna get dunked."

"It's not a big deal," Hiei said, looking bored. "Just let him do it so he can get it out of his system."

"Exactly!" Yusuke pushed down, thoroughly soaking Kuwabara. After a couple seconds he let go, and the redhead came up, eyes ablaze in anger.

Instead of yelling at him, which is what Yusuke was expecting, he climbed out of the water and stalked off deeper into the cave. Frowns appeared on all faces.

"I didn't think it would bug him _that_ much," Yusuke said quietly, retreating to his previous spot next to Koenma. The demi-god wrapped a comforting arm around his shoulders, and looked after Kuwabara.

"I think somebody should go after him. Mitarai, you're close to him; go see if he's okay."

The blonde blinked in surprise, but nodded and quickly followed his friend.

...

"Kuwabara? Where are you?" Mitarai received no answer, and his eyebrows creased in worry. The older boy obviously didn't want to be found, but they needed to talk.

"…Kazuma?" he tried his friend's first name.

He heard a sigh come from behind a nearby rock.

"What is it, Mitarai?"

"We're worried about you- you left so suddenly… Yusuke's sorry if he hurt you…"

Silence. Mitarai bit his lip. "What's wrong?"

"…I didn't want them to see me all wet. It's embarrassing."

The blonde frowned, hearing a note of insecurity in his voice. "Why? I think you look fine."

"No, you don't get it… C'mover here."

Mitarai slowly walked behind the rock and saw what Kuwabara meant. His hair had been freed from the gel, hanging down in orange curls, framing his face. Mitarai knelt next to him and ran his fingers through it. He smiled slightly.

"It's soft," he said quietly. Kuwabara's face became a little gentler, and he did the same to Mitarai.

"Yours is, too," he said. "It'd look the same if you got it wet, wouldn't it?"

Mitarai shook his head. "No, it'd come down, too. I'd look more like a girl than usual." A small smile took away the sting from the comment.

Kuwabara smiled back for a moment, then sighed. "I just don't like mine like this. Urameshi'd say it looks stupid."

Mitarai shook his head again. "No, he wouldn't. But it doesn't matter what he thinks. I think you look…" he hesitated, cheeks coloring a little. "I think you look handsome."

Kuwabara's eyes widened, a pink tinge coming to his cheeks. "Really?"

Mitarai nodded, and was suddenly pulled into a hug. "Thanks, Mi-" A pause. "I mean, Kiyoshi."

Mitarai felt as if his heart had skipped a beat, not expecting to have been called by his first name. Kuwabara pulled away, still looking a little unsure, but hopeful. "You really like me, right? And you meant what you said?"

Mitarai nodded again, doing his best to reassure his friend. The expression on the other teen's face was wonderful.

"Kiyoshi-" Again, Mitarai's heart skipped. "I really am happy you came today, and thank you, really, for what you said. I think you're sweet, and… I think I love you."

Mitarai smiled slightly as the older teen gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"I know. I love you, too." He stood. "Let's get back to the others."

Kuwabara nodded and got up, pushing his hair back from his face, only to have it fall right back into place. Mitarai laughed softly and the two started to walk back. Kuwabara really did look nice with his hair down… he might have to hide the hair gel when they got back home…

...

"Hey, Kuwabara, feeling better?" Yusuke asked once the two had gotten back in the water.

"Yeah. Thanks for sending Mitarai after me."

Yusuke shrugged. "He'd've gone even if we didn't send him." His expression turned serious. "Sorry 'bout what I did… but you honestly don't look that bad, Kuwa. Actually, I kinda like it."

Kuwabara smiled. "Really? Thanks, Urameshi." He looked over at Mitarai, who gave him an "I told you so," look, and his smile grew wider.

Maybe this vacation thing wouldn't be so bad after all.


	9. Chapter 9

Okay, just letting you know a few things up front. One- this should be in Murky Waters, but I have no idea where. At some point after he starts living with Sensui. There weren't any details about it in there, and I just got an "idea" a few nights ago. A note about Sensui- I think I portray him... in a rather unpleasant way to put it lightly. He is (was) insane. So.. if you've read Murky Waters, you know it's blamed on the other sides. I think Shinobu himself is much more honorable than this.

Second, this (in my opinion) is kinda demented. I don't write too graphically or violently, but this after I read it felt mind dementing. If that makes any sense at all. So be warned.

Three- I think the chapter rating probably should be somewhere between T and M here. Leaning towards M, in my opinion, but I could be wrong. Just letting you know. With that, I'll let you read. Review if you wish.

* * *

He was starting to rethink his decision to live with Sensui. He wasn't sure what it was, but he was starting to feel uncomfortable. Sensui kept giving him odd looks and kept touching him more than necessary. But it was a place where he wouldn't get hurt like he did with his mom, so he dealt with it.

True, dinner conversations were a little awkward. Sensui tried to be accommodating of him; he was friendly (sometimes too much), but Mitarai just felt a little shy and uncomfortable about intruding upon his life.

It was one night at dinner when his sense of being safe was destroyed.

They were eating in silence, the older male studying him closely. It was awkward.

"Mitarai, would you mind doing the dishes after dinner?" Sensui asked. "I have some things to think about."

Mitarai nodded and stood, starting to clear his plate.

"I didn't say right now," Sensui said, amused.

"It's alright; I'm done eating."

"You hardly eat."

Mitarai blushed as he put his dishes in the sink and turned on the water.

"I… don't want to intrude."

"And how is you eating intruding?"

Mitarai hesitated. "I guess it's not, but… it's your food."

Sensui had an amused smile on his face as he stood from the table and came over to Mitarai, who was busy cleaning a plate.

"Don't worry about it. You're living here now, too. Besides…" He moved closer to Mitarai and ran a hand over his hip, making the blonde flinch and clench the plate tighter.

"You're already malnourished from living with your mother. You need to eat."

Mitarai nodded, trying to ignore Sensui's hand, which was still on his hipbone.

__

Not again, please…

He felt Sensui's hand move a little, caressing his hip, and though he hated to admit it, it felt good. Sensui smirked and knelt down so their faces were level with each other. Blue eyes stared at each other, one pair in fear, the other holding some kind of superiority.

Then before he could react, Sensui leaned in and kissed him roughly. He froze.

__

Don't respond, don't respond… maybe he'll stop. He has before… maybe he's testing me… Please stop…

Sensui pulled back, looking a little- disappointed? Surprised?

"Is something wrong?"

Mitarai stared at him incredulously. Was he serious? Did he not remember what he was just doing?

Then, as he watched, Sensui's face changed. Not completely, but something just- shifted. The older male smirked and kissed him again. He had a feeling of dread in his stomach telling him he wasn't getting out of it this time.

He became aware of a hand gripping his wrist tightly and he opened his eyes. Sensui pulled him down the hall to his room, and Mitarai felt his heart beat faster.

"Please, Mr. Sensui, I- I can't-" he faltered as Sensui turned dark eyes on him.

"I want you to do this, Mitarai. It would make me happy, and…" his eyes looked amused. "I might let you like it."

Before Mitarai could respond, Sensui was kissing him again, gently this time, and slowly took off his top. Once it was off, the older male caressed him gently and started to remove his own shirt.

"You're so beautiful, Mitarai," he murmured, kissing the boy's cheek. "Just like Itsuki…"

Mitarai felt his body begin to respond to the gentle touches and he let tears come to his eyes. He didn't want this… he didn't want to _enjoy_ this…

He felt his jeans being removed and felt vulnerable, much like he had as a child. He turned his head away and clenched his eyes shut, trying to will himself away. It wasn't working.

He was lifted up and put down gently onto the bed and felt weight on top of him. He opened his eyes slowly and saw Sensui smiling at him.

"It will be alright, Mitarai. Don't cry," he said in a gentle voice, brushing the tears away with his thumb. "You'll enjoy it."

He was kissed again, slowly, but he quickly pulled away and breathed in sharply as he felt something enter him.

"Relax, and it won't hurt," Sensui said softly. Mitarai didn't want to, but he was afraid of getting hurt, and did his best to relax.

Suddenly, a spark of pleasure confused him, but he felt his body respond. His eyes opened wide, and Sensui smiled at him.

"I told you I'd let you like it." Another spark, and Mitarai's eyes grew unfocused. He tried to ignore it, but he knew his body was betraying him. He would _not_ succumb to this…

A few minutes of this went by, then Sensui pulled away and Mitarai heard himself almost whimper at the loss. He felt ashamed.

"Don't worry, it'll get better," the older male whispered. He felt a slight pain, and then it was gone, replaced by pleasure. He wanted to make a noise so badly, but he kept his mouth shut, biting his lip fiercely. He heard a chuckle.

"You'll never enjoy this if you don't let yourself loose."

Before he could fully understand that sentence, he felt pain on his neck, and let a cry slip out.

"Please…" He didn't know what he was asking for- he was only aware of a dull pain in his neck, and intense feelings that were making it hard to think. Tears formed and trickled out of the corners of his eyes as he tried to resist. He couldn't… but this wasn't right! He shouldn't be enjoying it! It was rape… wasn't it? What if he liked it?

He felt a finger brush his tears away again and he opened his eyes slightly.

"You can't enjoy it if you're crying," Sensui said softly. "Let yourself go… your body wants to, but your mind is getting in the way."

There was silence for a moment, then Sensui smirked slightly, as if at a memory.

"It was the same with Sniper."

Mitarai's eyes widened in shock. He'd done this with Hagiri, too?

"He was upset, the same as you are… but he let himself go much earlier. He ended up enjoying himself. I wonder if you will…"

"Let himself go…?"

"Like this." Mitarai felt a sudden wave of pleasure, but tried to control himself, focusing on his breathing. "If you would stop battling it, that would have been much more enjoyable for you. Just relax."

Mitarai didn't feel like he had much choice as talking ceased. It was almost impossible to resist it anymore… Finally, after another minute, he felt all resolve leave him and he let it happen. He let himself feel whatever happened without trying to block it. He felt ashamed when, at the end, he finished just like Sensui, and he let himself cry.

The painful times weren't the worst. These were. The times when he was treated lovingly, shown what was possible. It was all sick and demented to him now. He couldn't ever do it again. It would be full of these memories, reminding him that underneath it all, he was dirty and tainted, and so was love.

The next day, Hagiri noticed the mark on his neck. He thankfully didn't say anything, but his eyes held sympathy and understanding, and that was all Mitarai needed.


	10. Chapter 10

Done as a request oneshot. I don't usually write Touya, so I'm not sure if I did it well, but I hope you like it. (The ending seems a bit corny, but... -shrug-) this turned out to be more fun to write than I thought, for not being one of my usual pairings. :)

Set the day after the semi-finals of the Dark Tournament.

* * *

The infirmary was quiet. The defeated fighters (that were still alive) slept peacefully. All except one.

Touya gazed out the window at the moon, enjoying the light. Though his team had lost, and the island would not be theirs, he didn't feel as depressed as he thought he would. At least they were still alive.

Thinking back on the matches, he thought of his loss against Kurama. He felt a twinge of annoyance at that. Against an average opponent, he would have won. But Kurama was too cunning.

He wondered how he would have fared against the other members of their team. He could beat Kuwabara easily, but what about Urameshi? Or Hiei?

…Hiei. Touya hadn't appreciated the cheating that had put the fire demon and the masked fighter out of commission. He would have liked to test his skill against the three-eyed demon.

However… if he'd fought with him, he might not still be alive. Touya doubted he could have withstood the Dragon of the Darkness Flame is Hiei had used that again. He saw what it had done to Zeru in the first round.

There was something intriguing about that fire demon. When he summoned fire for his techniques… he couldn't look away. It almost, _almost _made him wish he could control fire as well, just so he could know how it felt.

"Can't sleep?"

Touya turned to see Suzuka sitting up in bed, watching him. He nodded.

"What're you thinking about?" the other demon asked, standing up and walking over to him. "Your loss?"

"Among other things." There was a pause. "Hiei actually fought in your battle; how much stronger has he gotten?"

Suzuka seemed surprised at the question. "He took out two of our members, no problem. Why does it matter? They're going on to Toguro, now. Not sure if they have a chance."

Touya returned to looking out the window. "I see."

Suzuka frowned. "You're acting more down than usual. Did something happen?"

Touya shook his head. "No… I'm just thinking."

...

Suzuka eventually went back to sleep, leaving Touya with his thoughts. The silence soon started to annoy him, and he left the infirmary.

He sat on the grass, gazing at the water. It shone with the light coming from the moon. The whole scene was beautiful. He wondered if Hiei ever looked at nature like this.

"I do. I'm surprised you would."

Touya was surprised that he hadn't sensed Hiei until he had spoken. When had he learned to mask his aura like that?

"Why wouldn't I?"

Hiei sat down next to him, looking out over the ocean as well. "Being so focused on gaining 'the light' and trying to win this tournament, it hardly seems possible that you had time to just sit and appreciate nature."

Touya felt mildly insulted, but didn't respond to the comment. The two sat in silence for a few minutes, just listening to the crickets chirping.

It was… surprisingly nice. Having the fire demon sit next to him felt calming, a feeling Touya had previously only felt around Jin. Just by sitting here, it didn't really feel like either one was a powerful demon that could easily kill the other. He liked it.

A small smile grew on his face, and he glanced sideways at Hiei, studying him in the relative protection of the faint moonlight.

The fire demon's face showed only seriousness, his eyes not completely focused. Deep in thought, probably. Focusing on his aura showed his emotions to be conflicted. Touya wasn't sure whether he should offer advice or stay quiet and leave the other to figure out things on his own.

Then, as if he had just noticed Touya being there, Hiei looked over at him.

"What?"

Touya quickly looked away, feeling a strange sensation in his stomach. "Nothing."

He felt Hiei's eyes on him, studying him. It made him feel uncomfortable. It felt like the other demon was reading his thoughts. For all he knew, he could.

"Are you angry about losing?"

Their gazes met, Touya trying to figure out if there was a deeper meaning behind the question. Finally, he looked away again and shrugged. "We'll find the light eventually."

"But you wanted to win the tournament."

"There are other ways to find light."

There was silence for a minute, then Touya felt understanding dawn on the other male.

"You mean a person."

"Perhaps."

More silence, then a soft 'hn' from Hiei. "You and the wind master?"

Touya frowned, shaking his head. "No. Jin's too… exuberant. He's a wonderful friend, but…" he trailed off.

"More than you can handle?" Hiei finished, a smirk on his face. Touya nodded, a small smile on his.

"What about you?" Touya asked after a few moments. "How do you find your light?"

Hiei paused, lightly touching his right arm. "…Training. It satisfies me."

Touya nodded, leaning his chin on his knees. "Training used to be light enough. Now I feel like I need more." He glanced over at Hiei, feeling hopeful for some reason.

"Have you ever felt like that?"

Hiei's gaze remained on the water for almost a whole minute before they closed and he nodded.

"Yes."

"Did you ever figure out how to find it?"

The response was lips on his own, and his pale blue eyes widened slightly before fluttering closed. It was violently gentle- physically soft, with surging energy behind it. He felt their auras flare slightly, and then Hiei slowly pulled away.

"Does that answer your question?" he asked softly.

Touya nodded, feeling a fluttering sensation take over his chest. He finally realized what he had been looking for, what he had been wanting.

He had found his light.


End file.
